


Bargeflüster

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [5]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Man läuft den unterschiedlichsten Gestalten in den unterschiedlichsten Bars über den Weg... und manchmal hat man(n) Glück und läuft seinem heimlichen Schwarm über den Weg...
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Fujimiya "Aya" Ran
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	Bargeflüster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nix meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.

Sich Blitze entgegenschleudernd standen sie sich gegenüber. Nicht zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, wie schön die helle, alabasterfarbene Haut war.   
Dunkel violette, fast schwarze, Augen schleuderten ihm die Verachtung entgegen, die er verdiente.   
Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als über diese Haut zu streichen- sie zum glühen zu bringen- und das Eis in diesen Augen zum schmelzen zu bringen.  
Und nicht zum ersten Mal verachtete er sich dafür.   
Statt mit seinem Angebeteten zu flirten, warf er ihm jetzt noch mehr Beleidigungen an den Kopf.[na toll, so würde er ihn nie ins Bett bekommen*g*]

Oh Mann, wie sehr ihn diese tiefbraunen Augen berührten. Und wie sehr es ihn Verletzte diese Verachtung- Verachtung für ihn- in ihnen zu sehen.  
Er konnte nur froh sein, dass die Brille, die sein Gegenüber trug, durch das Licht so gut wie verspiegelt war und er nicht viel von den Augen sah.  
Äußerst faszinierend fand er auch den Lichteffekt in dem tiefschwarzen Haar.  
Ob die Haut unter dem Anzug wohl auch so einen warmen Honigton hat?  
Innerlich seufzte er schwer, packte sein Katana fester und antwortete auf jede Beleidigung seines Gegenübers ebenso ätzend. [na toll, so bekommt er ihn nie ins Bett*gg* Zu schade, das sie nicht Gedankenlesen können, denn dann würden sie sofort übereinander herfallen und den Kampf Kampf sein lassen*G*- Wisst Ihr jetzt, von welchen Pairing die Rede ist?*zwinker*]

An dem Abend nach dem Kampf, nahm Aya seinen Mantel und verschwand ohne ein Wort zu sagen in der klirrenden Kälte.  
Yohji schaute ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher: „Meint ihr nicht auch, dass er sich seit gestern komisch verhält?“  
„Wie meinst du das?“, schallte es ihm unioso von Ken und Omi entgegen. Ihr Senior zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern: „Na ja, ich hab das Gefühl, dass er noch in sich gekehrter ist. Ob was mit der ollen Schwarz- Kröte [damit is natürlich Crawford gemeint*g*] war?“ Diesmal zuckten Omi und Ken, aber unioso, mit den Schultern.

Eigentlich mochte er diese kleinen, verrauchten Bars gar nicht. Aber hier war er allein mit seinen Gedanken- und das in all den Menschenmassen hier.   
Langsam schluckte er die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit herunter und stellte das halbvolle Glas vor sich auf dem Tresen ab. Das Eis klirrte leise.  
Seit wann trank er eigentlich?  
Seit er sich eingestanden hatte, in den schwarzen, eleganten Panther verliebt zu sein. Ihn zu begehren. Ihn mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen zu wollen.   
Seufzend strich er sich durchs Haar.  
Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Wenn die anderen ihn so sehen würden, würden sie sich entweder vor Lachen auf dem Boden kugeln oder ihren Respekt vor ihm verlieren.  
Bevor er bitter auflachte, nahm er lieber noch einen Schluck.  
Kopfschüttelnd setzte er das Glas wieder ab.  
Wie es soweit kommen konnte, wusste er selber nicht.  
Ihm war nur aufgefallen, dass er seit einer Weile Herzklopfen bekam, wenn er seinem Gegner beim Kampf [wo auch sonst*fieses grinsen im gesicht hat*] in die Augen schaute.  
Außerdem sehnte er sich geradezu nach ihren Auseinandersetzungen. Auch wenn ihm klar war, das WEIß es nur einer Laune des Schicksals [Crawfords(-;] zu verdanken hatten, dass sie bisher so gimpflig davongekommen sind.  
Nicht, das er sich in einen Mann verlieben musste- schlimm genug, da er im Blumeladen ja eigentlich freie Wahl zwischen Mädchen hatte- nein, es musste ausgerechnet der Leader ihrer Gegner sein.  
Liebe- ein seltsames Wort.  
Und das ihm, wo er doch versuchte alle Gefühle auf Abstand zu halten.   
Er hatte seine Eltern geliebt- verloren.  
Sein Schwester- verloren?  
Jedes Mal, wenn ein Anruf aus dem Krankenhaus kam, flatterte sein Herz. Vielleicht war es besser für sie und für ihn, wenn er die Maschinen abstellen ließ?   
‚Nein!’, wie er sich energisch zurecht. Er würde kämpfen, genauso wie sie schon seit zwei Jahren ums Leben kämpfte.  
Diese beiden Tragödien hatten ihm gezeigt, dass Gefühle nur wehtaten und nichts weiter als tiefste Verzweiflung brachten.   
Und ausgerechnet er verliebte sich!  
Oh, es war zum Haare raufen. Das er sich nicht besser im Griff hatte!?  
Rein äußerlich sah man ihn von dem tobenden Kampf in seinem Inneren nicht an.  
Die Anderen sahen einen ruhigen, gefassten, gutaussehenden [*sabber*] jungen Mann.

Seufzend legte er sich sein Jackett über den Arm, öffnete die Weste, lockertet die Krawatte, krempelte die Hemdsärmel hoch und öffnete die ersten beiden Knöpfe seines Hemdes.[is das nicht n geiles Bild?*g*]  
Auf den ersten Blick unterschied ihn so nix von einen normale Angestellten. Auf den zweiten fielen dann die exclusiven Stoffe auf.  
Nochmals seufzte er schicksalsergeben auf.  
Nagi probte den Zwergenaufstand- tat, bis auf den Missionen, immer das Gegenteil von dem, was sein Adoptivvater ihm sagte. Crawford schob das auf die Pubertät. Ob Omi sich ähnlich verhielt?  
Schuldig quengelte wie ein kleines Kind. Und das tat er nur, wenn er aufgrund seiner Gabe unerträglich Kopfschmerzen bekam.  
Und Farfi [bei diesem Namen erscheint bei mir im Kopf immer ein Pudel- ein „messerscharfer“ Pudel*G*] zu guter letzt, wollte Nagi hurten, indem er Nagi- in seinen Augen das reinste Wesen überhaupt- das Fell über die Ohren zog- sprichwörtlich. Das er so seinem Leader nebenbei noch wehtun würde, freute ihn diebisch.  
Hinzu kam, dass heute an der Börse alles drunter und drüber ging. Er also, zu allem Übel, auch noch einen beschissenen Arbeitstag hinter sich hatte.  
Und zu guter letzt spukten ihm schon seit geraumer Zeit zwei stechend violette Augen im Kopf herum.[natürlich mit dem Rest des perfekt gebauten Körpers, der zu den Augen gehörte*g*]  
Dabei war er doch gar kein Gefühlsmensch. Immer rational, logisch, kühl, auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht.  
Doch wenn er an Aya dachte, fing sein Blut an zu kochen und er würde den Rotschopf während ihrer „Duelle“ am liebsten fest an sich drücken und knuddeln. Aber dann hätte er das Katana zwischen den Rippen.  
Ein dritter, schicksalsschwerer Seufzer folgte dem zweiten.   
Um dem Tohoubawou daheim und in seinen Gedanken zu entkommen, stand er jetzt hier vor dem Pub und überlegte, ob er sich das wirklich geben wollte.  
Denn eigentlich bevorzugte er die gepflegten Bars mit ihren Salonsesseln und Coktails[geschüttelt nicht gerührt- konnt’s mir einfach nicht verkneifen*g*].  
Aber da er schon mal hier war?  
Beherzt stieß er die Tür auf und erkämpfte sich einen Weg zur Bar, wo er sich erschöpft auf den Hocker fallen ließ. Durch das Klirren des Eises im Glas seines Nachbarn aufgeschreckt, sah er hoch und... ihm blieb (fast) das Herz stehen.  
Neben ihm saß der Traum seiner feuchten Nächte.  
Ran... nein, Aya Fujimiya.  
Langsam ließ er das Bild auf sich wirken. Gemeißelt wie eine Statue. Das warme, dämmrige Licht des Pubs umhüllte ihn ganz und gar. Ließ ihn warm erscheinen. Und die schneeweiße Haut [Schneewittchen:„...weiß wie Schnee, Rot wie Blut, violett wie Flieder...“] bekam einen leichten Braunton. Am liebsten hätte er drüber gestrichen.  
Stattdessen griff er nach Ayas Glas und riss ihn so aus seinen Träumereien.

Gedankenverloren starrte er auf die bunte Flaschensammlung auf den Regalen.  
Bis er mitbekam, dass ihm jemand das Glas aus der Hand nahm. Verwundert drehte er sich um und schaute in wunderschöne braune Augen.   
Augen, die ihn verschmitzt anlächelten. Augen, die er so gut kannte.   
Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er mitbekam, dass Crawford das Glas so drehte, dass seine Lippen genau die Stelle trafen, wo vorher seine waren.   
Träumte er...? Konnte das wahr sein?  
Innerlich zuckte er mit den Schultern, dann fragte er geradeheraus: „Bekomm’ ich wenigstens ’ne Entschädigung?“  
Crawford hob fragend seine Augenbraue.  
Lächelnd deutete Aya auf das inzwischen leere Glas.

‚Oh Gott, DANKE. Ein lächelnder Aya.’

Noch immer lächelnd rutschte der Zwanzigjährige von seinem Hocker und stellte sich zwischen Brads Beine. ‚Was auch immer ich jetzt vorhabe, er kann hier in der Menschenmenge seinen Revolver nicht ziehen. Und was nachher ist...?’ Ehe Aya sein Verhalten noch genauer analysieren konnte, legte er seine Hand in den Nacken des Schwarz- Leaders, zog seinen Kopf weiter runter und berührte mit seinen Lippen dessen. Knabberte leicht an ihnen. Fuhr leicht mit der Zunge darüber. Bat um Einlass.  
Und betete, dass dies nicht die letzten Minuten seines Lebens waren. 

Brads Herz wummerte.[ein Wunder, das er bei der Schlaggeschwindigkeit keinen Herzanfall bekam??]  
Er fühlte, wie ihn lange, geschmeidige Finger im Nacken kraulten und wie eine vorwitzige Zunge um Einlass bat.   
Ein langgehegter und gepflegter Traum ging in Erfüllung!! Jetzt musste er den Rotschopf nur noch in ein Hotel bekommen.  
Genüsslich gewährte er dem vorwitzigen Gast Einlass und verwickelte ihn in ein heißes Zungenspiel.  
Endlich kam er in den Genuss diese Mundhöhle zu plündern. Jeden Winkel zu erforschen. Ihn zu seinen Eigentum zu machen.   
Seine Hände legten sich auf Ayas Hüften, um den Kleineren noch näher an sich zu ziehen. 

‚Himmel!’, war alles, was Aya einfiel, als er Brad zu schmecken bekam. ‚Der Typ ist leckerer als ich dachte.’   
Danach war er zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig. Denn der schwarze Panther plünderte seinen Mund. Als dann auch noch seine Hände auf Ayas Hüften landeten, war es um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Leise stöhnte er in den Mund seines Kuschelpartners. Bevor er jedoch in aller Öffentlichkeit über ihn herfiel und so für Schlagzeilen sorgte, löste er sich von ihm.  
Zum einen zum Luftholen, zum anderen zum wieder zu sich finden.   
Letzteres fiel ihm jedoch sehr schwer, da er Brad immer noch sehr nahe stand und sein After- Shave roch und seine Wärme spürte.   
Das sie schon längst die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Pubs auf sich gezogen hatten, interessierte ihn nicht sonderlich.

„Und was jetzt?“, fragte Crawford noch ein wenig außer Atem.   
Aya schmiss ein paar Münzen auf die Theke und nahm sich seinen Mantel.   
„Du bist doch das Orakel von uns beiden. Verrat du es mir.“  
Besagtes Orakel kniff leicht die Augen zusammen: „Ich glaube kaum, das dir das Bild, welches ich sehe, gefällt.“ - ‚Leider.’, fügte er noch gedanklich hinzu. ‚Obwohl, der Kuss schien ihm gefallen zu haben. Aber auf der anderen Seite, kann er mich ja schlecht in aller Öffentlichkeit umlegen?’  
Aya grinste: „Find’s heraus.“ - ‚Hoffentlich ist es dasselbe Bild das mir vorschwebt. BITTE.’  
Crawford schien immer noch zu überlegen, ob er es riskieren sollte, doch dann sagte er sich: ‚Was hab ich schon großartig zu verlieren? Wir sind beide Killer und werden uns bei der nächsten Gelegenheit sowieso an die Gurgel gehen. Dann kann ich auch genauso gut vorher versuchen noch ein wenig Spaß zu haben.’  
Dacht’s und sprach: „Ich sehe uns beide in einem Hotel. Wir...“ Weiter kam der gute Mann nicht, da Aya aufstand, seinen Mantel überwarf und sich zum gehen umwandte.   
‚Ich wusste es. Warum hab ich bloß meinen Mund nicht halten können.’   
Etwas geknickt, drehte er sich zum Barkeeper um und wollte gerade eine Flasche Whiskey bestellen, als er noch mal von Aya angesprochen wurde: „Kommst du nun, oder was?“  
Leicht verwirrt drehte er sich um. Fragend blickte er in das Gesicht der lebendig gewordenen griechischen Statue.   
„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo das Hotel ist.“

**Author's Note:**

> Nachwort:  
> Und so kam es das sich die Beiden bei ihren Kämpfen weiterhin die schönsten Beleidigungen an den Kopf warfen.   
> Doch wenn sie sich in einer Bar über den Weg liefen, konnten sie gar nicht schnell genug zum nächsten Hotel gelangen. [*g* den Rest überlass ich Eurer Phantasie, da ich mich beim Lemon schreiben immer noch ein wenig schwer tu]


End file.
